


A Hunter's Worries

by idealicsamsara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Criticism, Dystopia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealicsamsara/pseuds/idealicsamsara
Summary: A man on a train on the way to city overhears a conversation between a mother and their child.





	A Hunter's Worries

Ravens gather at the helm, their eyes constantly looking for the next death to approach.

For each death does each raven crow out, calling to the wolves that a meal has been prepared.

Ravens gather at the branches, their eyes on the wolves hoping for scraps to be left.

For each death does a soul continue to dance, we chose to mark it and end it's life again.

Ravens gather around, gather around.

Speak! We've supported and supported, can't we instead support ourselves? 

I've gone and done with others, they eventually leave.

A downfall is imminent, and a child reaching adolescence told me so.

When I was young lad we were en route to the big city and we both looked over the the huge mass of concrete, while looking towards the men, mining at coal for the steam we desire to run the city.

They looked at their mother, clutching their handbag with a ring finger that has seen multiple confessions, one point from another, and said

"It looks ugly" they frowned.

"My child, what makes you think so? This city is full of hope and dreams, you will be inculcated in knowledge and culture that your former friends in the countryside would be jealous!"

"The hopes and dreams are only garnered by few, I can see it in their eyes."

"How?" the mother asked.

"A man with the loss of color in their eyes is a man who has given up, they've toiled as much if not more work than their fellow peers, yet they continue to look up at the man who holds all their bills, as they continue to smoke cigars and leave rings of smoke through out the day."

"They gather in a land where life has been dried, eventually they too are dried, as if a succubus visited on the dead of night. They await for another payment."

"For each handful of bills they are given, they call out to those above them. The government asks for their money back since they so graciously allowed you to stay on this land, however they do not mind and instead look towards their family, telling them that a meal has arrived."

"Payments of all kinds surface. Electricity, the running water at the tap and the roof we would keep over our heads if we continue to toil and suffer to live a life not of luxury, but of mediocrity."

"The man is dead spiritually, but will continue to toil until they've lost their mortality."

"If these are the hopes and dreams of the city I would rather consider myself to be a fool, and head back to the countryside and live simply with honest work. I would rather earn for what I work for on my own terms, where fellow friends and I can live in harmony."

 

Their mother looked at them and held them tightly, the frame of their glasses inching closer to drop and rattle on the metal sheet flooring.

"My child, my child, this is what they all say. Our situation will be different! We will be those considered in the land as the people with the dirt that bores the most produce and the feeds that give the best fine cuts of meat from the slaughterhouse." she said with strong reverence, hoping that their child would understand.

And they did.

They allowed themselves to be swayed and instead became prey to the dream where the land is equal to all. I am a hypocrite and I understand. 

We all strive to be wolves, yet instead chose to become ravens. Indeed, why must we continue to bother to slave away and instead leave it to the predators? Please keep in mind however that they're called predators for a reason. Some know and fully pledge to keep it in their hearts, but instead continue to be stabbed in a back, along with being thrown to the sea near the bay. They then proceed to come back to shore say to us that it is because of those in power that they were abused.

Downfall was imminent, and a child reaching adolescence told me so. 

I look at the city skyline, and stand atop a hunk of concrete fortified by steel to stand strong, as I look at my computer thinking that I have to file a report tomorrow to my boss. I have a family to feed and a kid to send off to school, eventually doing the same thing as I, looking out the window and think that there might be something more to life than this.  
I ponder and could only have one thought echo in my mind that had reached me towards my death bed.

We will continue to have the same problems, and we will have someone speaking up about it and will never have enough of us to care. I knew this because a child with hope in their heart told me so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! Hopefully I get used to how making a post works and eventually get better at working the whole site when it comes to writing as a whole.


End file.
